The Serial Reincarnator's Guide to Specialization
by SerBeardington Herein lies a guideth to basic reincarnation. Whether thou should reincarnate eight times or indefinitely, the tips hither shouldst helpeth ease the process and maketh thy reincarnations an efficient endeavor. Recommendations: * Finish off Baratheon/Tully/Tyrell RIs first to ease your bread making push for the rest of your RI runs. * Use the gold you gain every week to perm sworn swords. You will be gaining enough every seven days to do at least one. So at the end of the appropriate RI run, before reincarnating, buy a peerless SS, unlock a seal slot and put the seal of your choice in the slot (preferably a speed one for your chosen stat). After you have enough sworn swords (are there ever enough?), prioritize unlocking character seal slots. These seals slots will give you a RI protected place to store seals each run and which will help your RIs get faster from their boon effects. All those 1% to quests really add up! * Use mead wisely. It can deplete quickly and it is useful throughout the first thirty or so levels of an RI. If a timer has less than thirty minutes on it consider not using mead. At 30 - 35 minutes is when mead can be best utilized for maximum efficiency. This allows you to complete the upgrade immediately and move on to the next one. Make sure you have the required materials for the next upgrade though as speeding through an upgrade only to have the building sit is a waste. * Ask for barters. A barter is a player to player (PtP) action that gives silver to both the attacker and the attackee. Ask around to see if you can get someone to sacrifice some of their valuable cp for a "barter wave" and you will quickly see the worth the action. Some players are going for 400 PtP wins to get an Obsidian dagger and this will help them at the same time as it helps you with silver without requiring you to do anything at all! * Git yerself one o' dem bacon wenches. If you pledge yourself to another, and they are faithful players who do not mind clicking a few extra times a day, you can get bacon once every twenty-four hours. Bacon is like a mini-bread (15 min instead of 30). These can really add up and help out more than you would think. Getting someone to remember to send them daily though... that is another story altogether. * Use your prestige! If you are a part of an alliance, and you should be, you can use all those prestige points you get daily from the quartermaster (or star genie as I like to call him) to unlock helpful boons for your reincarnation run. The nice thing about these is they last for the majority of your reincarnation and stack with each other for added effect. So if you activate a Scholar's Tactic and a Scholar's Tactic of Battle at the same time then battle attacks will have a +9% increase in experience! Tactics That Help Reincarnation Reincarnation Actions by Level Note: Do not wait around to build an upgrade for your main stat. Your priority for upgrades should be as follows: 1. Main stat building (see chart above). 2. Hybrid stat building upgrade featuring your main stat. 3. The cheapest building upgrade available. The name of the game is speed. You want to get as many of these buildings on timers as your silver stores will allow. |- |'13 - 20' | * Unlock fealty building -1 talent (**when on fealty run) * Construct all fealty buildings available to you and start upgrades on those of your specialization choice. Level 13 Upgrade by Specialization * Start making bread and if resources abound also mead. Always keep ahead of this. You should be able to work it out so that you are coming out ahead on the resources needed but if it is your first couple of runs and you find yourself falling behind send a sworn sword or two out adventuring for the material you need. You want to have around sixty bread for your first couple of runs. The amount you need will lessen as you gear up with quest time reduction gear but it is a permanent item that you will not lose when you reincarnate so having more will never hurt in the long run. |- |'20 - 30' | * Unlock party talent - 1 talent. This allows you to start a six man party for adventures gaining you resources, items to sell, and a little experience for your permanent sworn swords. You should have enough sworn swords to be doing quests in every volume before you start sending them on adventures though. The gear from quests at this stage, especially those in the later volume boss quests, are worth much more and will have a bigger impact on your overall run than those found in adventures. For a comprehensive list of what each adventure rewards and the item's drop regularity please see this wiki page. |- |'30+' | * Unlock stat speed up talents for chosen specialty - 24 talent points. Talents by Specialty: * At this point you have reached the target level for reincarnation purposes. Anything you get past this point (character experience and level wise) is superfluous. From here on out you should focus on quests as you have been and getting through volume I as quickly as possible. If volume I is at capacity send your sworn swords on adventures or quests in other volumes and sell the equipment you do not need. Here are some items to watch out for in the storyline that will help your RI run plan accordingly to pick up the ones you can make use of and sell the ones you can not. Useful Gear (WIP): |} Category:Guides and Tutorials __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__